


Three Sentence Ficathon 2013-2014

by Zolac_no_Miko



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), DCU, Doctor Who, Firefly, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, White Collar
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zolac_no_Miko/pseuds/Zolac_no_Miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A multi-fandom collection of three-sentence fics in response to community prompts, written for caramelsilver's <a href="http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/148732.html">Three Sentence Ficathon</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Sentence Ficathon 2013-2014

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** A swear word? Innuendo?  
>  **Disclaimer:** Named characters and certain plot elements in this collection are © A WHOLE LOT OF BIG CORPORATE ENTITIES I'm not going to list all of them so there. ...All content is fictional and for entertainment purposes only, not for profit.
> 
> Heeeeeeeeyyy I wrote these months ago, figured I should share them. Prompts in italics.
> 
> This collection also available on [my LiveJournal](http://zolac-no-miko.livejournal.com/155597.html).

_Thor: The Dark World-Thor, Sif: You've changed._

"You've changed," Sif told him, and he had, she'd noticed after his banishment, a new solemnity that had settled more deeply over him after his Battle of New York; "what is it, is it your woman on Midgard, your Jane Foster?"

"Jane has taught me much about the people of Midgard," Thor said gravely, after a moment of thought, "but it is Loki who has been my mirror, who has shown me the kind of man I wish not to be; Loki is the one who taught me about myself."

"It suits you well," Sif said quietly, her eyes dark and soft as she watched him, but Thor did not seem to hear; his thoughts had flown elsewhere, somewhere she could not follow.

~ ~ ~

_DCU/White Collar, Dick Grayson/Neal Caffrey, flexible_

"I don't mind you staring, Caffrey, but this is a surprise, I would've bet money you preferred the ladies."

Neal shrugged, eyes twinkling. "I'm flexible."

"What a coincidence," Nightwing grinned, stepping closer, "so am I~"

~ ~ ~

_Firefly/Doctor Who: River Song/Zoe Washburne - lost husbands, and the sky_

"How did I lose— _oh_ , no, when I said 'lost' I meant 'misplaced', and he can be so very hard to find," River explained, "but yours—I'm sorry, dear, I'm so sorry."

Zoe turned her empty glass on the table, a small, sad smile pulling at her lips; "They took him," she said, "they've taken a lot of things, but—they can't take the sky from me."

"I'll drink to that," River agreed with a knowing smile, and, leaning in, added, "and I'll buy yours too, love, if you'll let me."

~ ~ ~

_Agents of SHIELD, Coulson, May, like the old days_

"Just like the old days," Coulson sighed, settling back into the leather upholstery; May, in the passenger seat, raised a sardonic eyebrow.

"Yes, I mean it in a good way, don't give me that," Coulson admonished; "what's not to like about a stakeout, we've got donuts, good coffee, good company, my best Benny Goodman mix—you used to like it too, don't pretend you didn't."

After a moment the corners of May's lips ticked up, the tiniest suggestion of a smile, and she daintily selected a powdered donut from the box; Coulson smiled, satisfied, and turned up the volume on 'Life Goes to a Party/Jumpin' at the Woodside.'

~ ~ ~

_Iron Man, Tony/Pepper, she dreams of fire; he dreams of ice._

Pepper wakes with a shout and the ghostly memory of searing heat, and frantically she checks her skin for the burning, orange glow of Extremis; Tony's fingers are in her hair and she gasps out her apologies, "Oh God, did I wake you, I'm so sorry—"

Tony's not looking at her, sat up with his knees pulled up to his chest and the blankets tangled in his legs, mumbling, "—fixed the icing problem but it's still cold, there's no fixing that, it's so cold and you can't breathe—"; his eyes focus and he offers up a weak smile, admitting, "I was already awake."

Pepper presses the heels of her hands against her eyes and shudders, and Tony leans over to press a kiss to her temple; "We're kinda fucked up, aren't we, hon?"

~ ~ ~

_Any, Any, better than love at first sight [Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve/Tony]_

Love at first sight's a nice idea in stories, in romantic films and the like, but Steve can't trust people to know who he is by looking, never could, not back when and certainly not now in his shiny, still-new body. And, yeah, it had stung at the time, that Tony's first reaction to him had been derision and mistrust, but in hindsight it was much better, for acceptance and trust and affection to build slowly between them, naturally, over time.

It's much better this way, Steve thinks as he smiles at Tony, savoring the honest smile he gets in return; love should be earned.

~ ~ ~

_Any, Any, a long awaited thaw [Marvel/Captain America, Steve/Bucky or Steve + Bucky]_

Bucky's back but he isn't Bucky anymore, not really, and the Winter Soldier is as cold as a Siberian winter, the kind of cold that cuts like a knife; the SHIELD doctors aren't sure if that wall of ice will ever crack, if the real Bucky will show through, and all Steve can do is wait, and wait, and wait. To Steve it feels like his big cold sleep again, like he can't move, like his senses are dulled, all external impressions coming to him through a thick fog, and all that he can hold in his head are the flickering impressions of bad dreams.

"...Steve?" Bucky croaks after weeks or months, finally, _finally_ , the Winter Soldier melting away, leaving Bucky's eyes clear for the first time, Bucky's looking right at him and Steve can move and breathe and think again; Bucky's going to be okay, and that knowledge washes through him with every heartbeat, leaves him in tingling pinpricks to the very tips of his fingers, a feeling so good and warm and alive it _hurts_.

~ ~ ~

_Any, Any, cold fingers and warm toes [Marvel/Captain America, Steve/Bucky]_

Steve doesn't stir when Bucky slips into bed behind him (and Bucky marvels at that, that even unconscious Steve knows him, trusts him—he marvels at that, and worries), but he wakes, squirming, when Bucky wriggles icy metal fingers in under his t-shirt and against his stomach. "Jeez, Buck—thanks a lot," Steve complains, and Bucky wants to apologize, to explain, but he can't quite manage it, can't loosen his tongue to talk about how his whole arm aches when it's cold, and he knows he should mention it to Stark but it's probably psychosomatic anyway—but Steve doesn't mean it, apparently, because he's shuffling around to face Bucky, wrapping arms around him and entwining their legs. Bucky's metal arm is trapped between them, curled against Steve's chest, and Bucky feels his muscles release and relax; Bucky's still cold but he's warming up fast, no amount of chill able to stand against the way Steve burns furnace-hot since the serum, every part of him radiating warmth, even his toes.


End file.
